Seasons Of Love
by Paint Splat
Summary: C.A. Cupid's determined to create the perfect couple this Christmas, but will her antics pull Venus and Robecca together or push them apart? And, can Cupid finally decide where her own heart wants to go? *Rated T for language and mild adult themes*
1. What An Idea!

_**It's now December, which means I can start to get officially excited about Christmas, so to celebrate the holiday season (never forget Hanukah! People always do!) I'm doing a Christmassy fic! Actually, I'm doing two, but this is my Monster High one, involving a grumpy Venus, a confused Robecca, a love-obsessed C.A. Cupid and a flirtatious Valentine- so just a normal month at Monster High- BUT WITH SPARKLES!**_

_**Title from the song 'Seasons Of Love' from RENT. Which I do not own. By the way.**_

_**Disclaimer: I also don't own Monster High. Surprised? I really hope not.**_

**Seasons Of Love**

**~X~**

C.A. Cupid woke up and rushed towards the window. She wasn't sure what she was hoping to see, and what she saw was nothing special, but a tingle of excitement ran through her elemental body. Today was December 1st which meant it was only 25 days til Christmas- that meant she only had twenty-five days to get some holiday romancing done!

See, Cupid (not her father, this was what everyone called her) had two major months which were full of romance. December was one, which meant now she had a whole month to get couples together in time for Christmas.

She got dressed quickly and then she heard a noise that sounded like laughter coming from outside. She went to look out the window again and saw Venus and Robecca walking to school together. Robecca was zooming ahead but always doubling back and floating next to Venus, who kept dodging patches of frost like they could give her the plague.

Cupid closed the curtains and leant back on her window seat, formulating a plan in her mind. She had a fantastic idea, but she wasn't quite sure what it was. It was in the back of her mind somewhere, she just had to find it.

**~X~**

The halls of Monster High were crowded with students trying to get warm on that cold December morning. Cupid rushed up to her studio, not feeling the wind that grabbed her legs. She sat down at her desk and proceeded to open her notebook to a fresh page, grab a new pen and then sit staring at said empty page for at least half an hour, struggling to remember her idea from that morning.

The bell went and she sighed. It seemed she would never find out what her idea really was.

**~X~**

Cupid doodled on that fresh page Ge-ogre-phy. Mostly hearts and flowers. Occasionally she lifted her head to scan the room, looking for love-related gossip. Then she saw something interesting- Venus and Robecca were passing notes.

That wasn't anything special, was it? No. So why was her sixth sense telling her it was?

**~X~**

Cupid sank down on her bed and cuddled her pink fluffy heart cushion close. Something about today had been depressing- probably that stupid idea of hers that she'd forgotten.

She heard a scream from outside and dashed to her window. Once again, Venus and Robecca were walking together.

Well, technically Venus was running ahead screaming her head off as Robecca chased her with a frost-covered branch.

Cupid smiled at the two girls. Their friendship was so cute.

That was it! She finally realised what her great thought had been.

She grabbed her notebook and a pen and viciously turned the pages until a blank one appeared. In her neatest handwriting she wrote down her agenda for the next month contently.

'_Things To Do This Christmas:_

_Get Venus and Robecca together!_'

**~Fin~**

_**So Cupid's had her great idea! Next chapter I'll be introducing Valentine and we all know how that one'll go! Hope you liked this enough to give it a review.**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**Paint Splat (who wuvs you!)**_


	2. Preperations

_**Well, I've had some really nice reviews, so thanks for those.**_

_**I might update this again tomorrow, but on Friday I break up for the Christmas holidays!**_

_**How you doing?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High.**_

Cupid was up in her studio, furiously typing on her laptop, thinking up ideas. They were all to … cheesy. She needed this to be original. This was Venus, for God's sake. It needed to be spontaneous.

Suddenly she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle with anxiety. Someone was watching her. She slowly turned her swivel chair around to see a dark face with hooded, glowing eyes staring down at her.

She shrieked and jumped out of her chair at lightning speed. She heard the man chuckle as he removed his coat hood from his face, revealing his light skin tone and regular eyes. Well, as regular as vampire eyes were.

"Sugar, you are getting worse at this, not better. I sneak, you catch. Remember how to play?" Valentine drawled in his Southern accent.

"Shut up, Val. That was years ago." she grumbled, sitting back down again.

"You've forgotten your roots, Chariclo." he said, shaking his head and sighing.

"It's C.A. to you. Or Cupid." she says.

"Oh, come on! Have you had a complete mind blank of your childhood?" he teased, flicking her hair and dislodging some of it from its perfect style.

"Valentine! I'm busy right now!" she protested, though secretly she loved hanging out with her best friend. She patted her hair back into place.

"What are you doing that could possibly be more important than me, doll?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder to stare at her laptop.

He read her writing and snorted.

"Venus and Robecca? Sugar, that's gonna be a hell of a lot of work? You sure you're up for it?" he asked.

Cup[d narrowed her eyes. Was he just playing at being sympathetic?

"I'll be fine, Val. I know my way around love." C.A. said.

Valentine walked towards the door to leave and opened it.

"Whatever you say, " he turned and winked at her. "Chariclo."

She gritted her teeth in frustration. Valentine was fun to hang out with, but sometimes he could be so … annoying.

**~X~**

"Hey Venus." Cupid said happily as they walked into Maths.

"Hey Cupid." said Venus curiously. They were friends, but they didn't really talk much.

"So, what are you doing on Saturday evening?" she asked as they sat down and proceeded to chat. Their creature was always late.

"Uh, gardening, pulling out weeds, climbing trees, the usual. Why?" Venus answered.

"Because there's this great new nightclub in the next town called Fallen Rain, and I have two tickets." Cupid giggled flourishing them from her bag.

"Oh, wow!" exclaimed Venus. Cupid grinned satisfactorily. She knew this would be right up Venus's street.

"Do you want them?" asked Cupid innocently.

"Are you serious?" Venus said, taking the tickets from her.

"Dead serious. And you know who would love to go?" C.A. asked slyly.

"Who?" Venus was confused.

"Robecca. Take her with you." insisted Cupid.

"Robecca? In a nightclub?" asked Venus through peals of laughter.

"I'm _serious_! Let her learn to live a little."

"Well … Okay. If you say so." Venus shrugged as their creature walked in. They turned their attention to her but Cupid smiled to herself. Phase one was nearly complete.

**~X~**

"Hi Robecca. Where are you going?" Cupid caught up with the robot as she sped along, a little slower than usual, the halls.

"Oh, I was thinking of going along to the catacombs to the roller maze." she said, slowing down her pace even more so Cupid could keep up.

"Well, I need to talk to you. If someone asked you to a nightclub, would you agree?" said Cupid.

"A nightclub? Is Heath trying to court me again? If so, tell him his advances are in vain." Robecca sighed.

"No, it's not Heath. Venus has two tickets to Fallen Rain and she will probably ask you to go with her." Cupid said, panting a little.

"Oh … Should I say yes?" Robecca asked curiously.

Cupid nearly screamed. This was harder than she thought.

"Yes, of course you should. You need to live a little, Robecca!" Cupid exclaimed.

"Well, then I will say yes. Bye Cupid." Robecca called, then sped off again.

Cupid grinned. Phase one complete.

_**Well, I enjoyed unleashing my inner stereotypical English girl with this! Hope you enjoyed!**_


	3. Fall For You

_**Updating again. Sorry I didn't have a long author's note in the last chapter, but I was a bit short for time. **_

_**And I won't have a lot to say now.**_

_**I'm rushing out this story because it's less than a week 'til Christmas. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High.**_

It was around eight o'clock. Go time.

Cupid finished applying lipstick then grabbed her purse and softly headed downstairs. Unfortunately her father caught her in the act of opening the front door.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going out." she answered curtly.

"To where?"

"To a place." said C.A.

"What time will you be home?" her father kept up the questions.

"At a time. Can I go now?" she complained.

Her father looked her in the eye, and she stared back. The contest continued for a further minute.

"Have fun." he said finally, turning away.

Cupid smiled and exited the house quickly. She was running late.

**~X~**

The music made the walls vibrate and the flashing lights cast weird shadows over the club. Venus poured herself a drink of what was most likely punch with alcohol, but Robecca was a bit reluctant.

"Come on, Robecca, it's really good." Venus tried to convince her friend.

"But Venus, you have no idea what's in it!" Robecca exclaimed over the sound of music.

"That's the point!" laughed Venus.

"Well … Okay." said Robecca, taking a large gulp of her drink. It was … surprisingly good. Fruity. She took another sip and the music seemed ten times louder. The DJ must have turned it up. the lights were hypnotising her, beckoning her onto the dance floor.

"Let's dance!" she said, dragging Venus onto the dance floor.

They became one with the music, with each other, with the strangers around them, who cares who they were? They were part of the music, part of the lights, part of the fantasy they were living in tonight. It would all be over in the morning, and it would hurt like hell, and you would regret it all and swear your head off, but it would be worth it for a night of being just another person on the dance floor.

**~X~**

Cupid watched all this from the edge of the club, smiling to herself. This plan had to be the best plan ever since Helen and Troy.

"Having fun, doll?" drawled a familiar voice from behind her.

"Holy shit! Valentine, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"It's a nightclub, Chariclo. I know you're not familiar with them, but here's the basic concept: you have no idea who you'll find in one." he smirked.

"Very funny- and _don't call me Chariclo_." she practically yelled.

"I think they heard you over this music in Hexico, sugar. Scream a bit louder so they'll hear you in Great Britain. Speaking of music, d'you wanna dance?" he asked.

"Me? Dance with you? I think the atmosphere in here is going to your head. Do you need to go outside?" she asked sweetly.

He kept staring at her with his pink eyes.

"Oh, go on, then." she sighed, taking his hand as they jumped into the throng of people dancing.

Suddenly the thumping beat of a dance song changed to the sound of the DJ's voice.

"Alright guys, it's nearly ten so let's have a song for all you couples out on the floor tonight." he said.

"Valentine, we have to stop dancing." Cupid hissed to him.

"Why?" he asked, bringing her into dance hold.

"Because this is a couples song." she said, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Venus and Robecca stayed on the floor.

"So? Relax, C.A." he said. "Have fun."

She groaned inside as the chorus of the song played- this was one of Valentine's favourites.

_Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

Wait a minute … since when had dancing with Valentine romantically been fun? Because tonight … it kinda was.

**~X~**

"Robecca, when I said to have fun I did not mean 'get completely hammered so your equally drunk best friend has to practically carry you home.'" Venus complained, supporting Robecca, as they neared Mrs Kindergrubber's cottage.

"I'm sorry." the robot girl groaned weakly.

"Thank God Kindergrubber's out tonight and Hoodude's with Scarah." Venus remarked, letting herself in the house with her own key that Robecca had given her.

She led Robecca into the house and up to her bedroom. Robecca took off her shoes and jumped into bed with her clothes on.

"I'm going to sleep." she announced, then shut her eyes. Venus busied herself with preparing the second bed in the room for herself.

"I can't sleep." Robecca said five minutes later.

"Wanna hear the lullaby I sing to my plants?" Venus asked while sitting on the bed next to Robecca.

"Does it have swearing in it?" Robecca inquired as she opened one eye.

"… Maybe." said Venus after a pause. She averted her eyes.

"Then I do not want to hear it." said Robecca, closing her eyes.

"Go to sleep." snapped Venus playfully.

She stared at the robot girl and suddenly leaned forward, then shook her head slightly and lay down beside her best friend, grinning as they fell asleep together.

_**Thinking of adding HooDude as a character. What do you think?**_

_**Review pwease! XD. Extra brownie points for whoever can guess the song that Cupid and Val dance to.**_


	4. HooDude Makes Some Sex References

_**I'm getting some positive reviews, so thanks for those! And I'm probably not gonna get this done by Christmas so I'll extend my deadline to New Year's Day, kay?**_

_**Oh, and there is some language in this chapter, and some references to sex, just warning you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High.**_

Venus stirred from her deep sleep and tried to get out of bed, but fell back groaning slightly. She had a massive headache.

She looked at her robot friend. "Robecca, did we get extremely drunk last night?" she asked.

Robecca mumbled a yes.

"_Oh my God_!" groaned Venus. It was (another) hangover.

Memories of Fallen Rain came back to her- the punch that was really alcohol, the music, then afterwards nearly kissing Robecca …

"Oh my frickin' God!" she said again, massaging her head.

Just then the door opened and HooDude walked in, grinning sheepishly.

"Have fun last night, ladies?" he asked.

"Oh my fucking God!" Venus stormed out the room to go have a shower. She would have to wear yesterday's clothes that smelled of nightclub and vodka, but she didn't really care.

HooDude laughed.

Robecca sat up with a sigh.

"So," HooDude continued. "Get laid last night by any chance?" he asked, coming to sit beside her on the bed.

"HooDude!" she screeched. He chuckled.

"Just kidding, Becca." he said. "But you know, you'd be lucky if you were in bed with her. She's gorgeous."

"Wait until Scarah hears that." Robecca stood up unsteadily and HooDude grabbed her elbow.

"Don't even think of telling her I said that." he demanded as they walked down the stairs. Robecca kept quiet.

"You're thinking about it! Becca, _you are thinking about it_!" he yelled as she laughed at the expression on his face.

**~X~**

Meanwhile, about seven blocks down, Cupid was in a similar situation- except with less swearing and more coffee.

Her father had left a note saying he'd gone to get groceries so she was dressed and sitting on her own on the sofa, sipping coffee and trying to recall last night's events.

She turned her head towards the door, hearing the click of the lock. She narrowed her eyes.

Valentine burst in, singing Katy Purry in a loud voice.

"Last Frightday night, yeah we danced on table tops." he sang, swooping in like a bird.

"Valentine, just because you have a key to my house does not mean you are free to come and go as you please." she said.

"Good morning to you to, Chariclo." he said, feigning hurt.

"I may be hung-over, but I'm not hung-over enough to forget to remind you not to call me Chariclo." Cupid tried to snap, but it came out a bit feebly. She was getting used to it now.

"Want to go to Café Amore? My cousin runs it and they do a special discount for hung-over friends of the relatives of the owner." Valentine asked.

"No. Go away." she said, closing her eyes.

"You can have free coffee." he said, staring at her now empty mug.

"Deal." she agreed, standing up. "You're paying."

"Your wish is my command, sugar." he said, closing and locking the door behind him.

**~X~**

Robecca and HooDude sat at the breakfast table while Mrs Kindergrubber cooked bacon in the kitchen. Venus entered, drying her hair with a towel.

"Good morning." she sighed happily, sitting down beside Robecca.

"I see you're now in a better mood." HooDude remarked, sipping his apple juice.

"Don't try me." Venus retaliated quickly.

"It that Venus I hear? Do you want bacon, dear?" asked Kindergrubber in her crackly voice.

"Yes please, Mrs Kindergrubber." Venus called.

"Venus, do you want to accompany me to Café Amore after breakfast? I could really use a strong cup of tea." Robecca remarked.

"Tea? Robecca, you know I prefer coffee. But sure, I'll come. HooDude? You coming?" Venus said.

"Sorry girls, I would simply _love_ to come with you, but unfortunately Scarah and I are going to the park. We should go shopping sometime, though." said HooDude sarcastically.

The girls grinned and Kindergrubber served them breakfast.

Café Amore it was- for both couples.

_**I enjoy writing HooDude XD. Please review!**_


	5. Friendly Jealousy For An Italian Vampire

_**I think I might be including HooDude a bit more now in this story because he's just so frickin' funny XD.**_

_**I'm really glad that you readers are enjoying this story. Seriously, every review is like a tiny ray of sunshine.**_

_**Bloody fucking hell, I'm turning into a preppy bitch. God save me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High.**_

The Café was bustling with noise as, even this early in the morning, people struggled to find some warmth before heading out to work.

Cupid entered Café Amore with Valentine in tow and they went to get coffee. They were going to be served by a skeleton but then a vampire with red hair and pale skin pushed him out the way. She wore a badge that said 'I'm the manager, I'm always right'.

"Valentino, mio caro cugino!" she cried, hopping over the desk and hugging him. Cupid got a funny prickling feeeling in her stomach.

"Celeste, it's so nice to see you." he retruned the hug. "This is my best friend Chariclo."

Celeste hugged C.A. and Cupid hugged her back awkwardly.

"I'm Valentine's cousin." she explained, and the tingling feeling went away.

"It's nice to meet you." said Cupid.

She served them their coffee. "Hey, aren't you Cupid, daughter?" she asked as they sat down at a table.

"I'm adopted." said Cupid as they sat down at a table with comfy red armchairs.

"Well, I have to go back to work. It's molto occupato this time of year. Bye, it was nice to meet youy Chariclo!" Celeste called as she swung herself over the counter again.

"What is it with your family and calling me by my first name?" questioned Cupid as they sipped their drinks.

Valentine shrugged. Cupid sighed at turned her head towards the door. A girl dressed in bright colours and another dressed in dark had just entered the Café. They looked somehow familiar.

Wait … was that Venus and Robecca?

It was! Cupid smiled; this was too perfect!

"There's Venus and Robecca. If they ask, we weren't at Fallen Rain last night, okay?" she whispered to Valentine.

"As if _we_ could ever get in there." said Valentine. Cupid grinned.

She waved them over and they sat down opposite Valentine and her.

"So," said Venus. "are you two, like, on a date?" she asked, sipping coffee from a mug with the fair trade symbol on it.

"No." scoffed C.A., at the same time Valentine said a very definite "Yes."

All three girls gave him weird looks, while he flashed one at Cupid.

"Okay …?" said Robecca nervously, sipping her ginger tea while Venus rolled her eyes.

"So, how was Fallen Rain? Did you have fun? I hope my tickets weren't to waste." Cupid said, changing the subject rapidly, while giving her 'we'll talk later' look to Valentine. He understood of course; that look came from their childhood.

They both groaned.

"It was wild." said Venus. Robecca nodded in agreement. "I'm so going back." this Robecca looked a bit shocked at.

"You'll never be able to drag me into that vile building again!" Robecca exclaimed, quickly drinking her ginger tea.

The other three laughed.

"It's been great and all, but we gotta go." said Venus, finishing her coffee faster than Clawdeen running on a full moon.

"See ya!" Cupid waved cheerily, but as soon as the two other girls where gone she yanked Valentine out of his seat and out of Café Amore, ignoring the call of "Addio, caro cugino!" from Celeste.

"On a date. On a _date_. Valentine, I've thought this many times over the years but I'll say it now: what the hell where you thinking!?" she yelled in his face.

He was silent.

_**Ooh, cliffhanger XD.**_

_**Translation (Italian-English)**_

_**Mio caro cugino= My dear cousin**_

_**Molto occupato= Very busy**_

_**Addio= Goodbye**_

_**I'm not quite sure how I feel about this chapter yet. What do you guys think of Celeste?**_


	6. A Few More Sex References And A Good End

_**Well, this is it! The final chapter, the end, the death of Seasons of Love …**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the ride!**_

_**I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed and read- seriously, you're what makes me update. And a big thank you to every guest review, because I can't say my thanks personally, but thank you thank you thank you :D**_

_**And 30 more views and I have 394 XD THANKS!**_

_**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Monster. High. Understand?**_

What the hell was Valentine thinking? A _date_!?

"Valentine …" she growled.

"Why are you so upset, sugar? Does the thought of going on a date with me repulse you so much?" he said.

"Yes! No! Maybe! Anyway, you told Venus we were on a date! I can't believe you! You're intolerable!" she yelled, right out in the open.

"I can't believe YOU! You can never see the obvious even when it's right under your nose!" he screamed back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. Valentine raised an eyebrow.

Oh.

The dancing, the flirting, the hints …

_Oh_ indeed.

"Well done, doll. Well done." he whispered.

"Val, I …" she didn't have anything to say. When your childhood best friend pronounces his love for you what are you supposed to say?

"I get it, Chariclo, I get it." he walked away.

Cupid groaned. She had enough problems with Venus and Robecca without love problems of her own.

"Crap." she muttered.

**~X~**

It had been two weeks since that event and Cupid hadn't talked to Valentine since. Every time they passed each other in the halls of Monster High, they avoided each other. They didn't look at each other and if you so much mentioned the other around one of them they would leave.

It was the last day of school before Christmas and Cupid was gathering her books from her locker and stuffing them in her bag. After checking round the corner until she was sure Valentine had gone she started to leave school.

"Hey C.A." said Draculaura as she came to the bone element's side.

"Hi Draculaura." she said as they continued outside school.

"Are you coming to my party on the 24th?" Draculaura asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Cupid agreed with a smile.

"Cool, it's going to be totes spooktacular!" the miniature vampire squealed then ran off.

Cupid sighed then walked along.

She walked the whole way home then spotted Venus and Robecca chilling under the big oak tree on their road, Venus's iCoffin playing Coldplague.

That reminded her that she only had a few days until Christmas- time was running out for the couple.

She racked her brains as she let herself into the house and collapsed on the couch, nearly knocking over the Christmas tree that was gaudily decorated with love heart-shaped baubles.

Of course, plants reminded her of Venus, which reminded her of Robecca …

"Got it!" she said out loud.

She had her master plan.

**~X~**

Venus stared at Robecca.

_God, she was gorgeous, and she didn't even try_.

Wait, were did that come from?

_Your inner monologue, dummy._

"Venus, are you quite alright?" Robecca, asked in her cute British accent.

Wait, cute?

"Yeah, I'm fine." she gulped. Robecca smiled slightly.

Venus turned the sound on her phone up when her favourite singer, Avril La Vine, came on. She too was a plant monster and was Venus's heroine. She did everything her own way, and didn't take no for an answer. She knew exactly who she was.

And maybe Venus had finally figured out herself …

**~X~**

Robecca wasn't aware she was staring at Venus until the plant monster waved her green hand in her face.

"Robecca, are you sure _you're_ all right?" Venus laughed.

_Her laugh was so cute_.

"Yes, I'm fine, Venus."

She was in love with her best friend.

Why try to deny it?

**~X~**

"Right." said Cupid to her two allies. "This is the master plan: HooDude, you'll creep out Robecca so she'll end up walking backwards to underneath the mistletoe. And Celeste, introduce yourself to Venus, flirt a little, whatever. Make sure she walks backwards. Then, voila! They kiss!" she clapped her hands excitedly.

"That is the master plan?" Celeste raised her eyebrows.

"Of course, it works for millions of couples." Cupid said, a bit peeved that Celeste doubted her.

"What if Robecca thinks I'm insane?" HooDude asked worriedly.

Cupid waved a hand. "She already thinks that. Don't sweat it, guys. Everything _will_ be perfect." she smirked. Celeste and HooDude exchanged looks of doubt.

"Do you think I could have some of that mistletoe for me and Scarah?" HooDude finally asked shakily.

"No." said Cupid firmly.

**~X~**

It was Draculaura's Christmas party, and the plan was in action. Cupid was standing on the edge of the crowd, watching HooDude and make their moves. She had no idea what HooDude had said, but Robecca was wide-eyed and fanning herself, so she guessed it was sexual. Celeste seemed to have done a good job because Venus was walking backwards, but she had a smirk on her face so she guessed Celeste had said something dirty.

Ah, children these days.

Wait for it, wait for it …

There. Perfect.

They had walked into each other and turned round to apologize, but then Robecca gasped and pointed upwards. Venus looked and then mentally slapped herself.

They party goers were all watching now. It was a bit more public than Cupid had intended, but hey? At least they would kiss.

Because they _would_ kiss, C.A. had no doubt about it.

And … there it was.

Robecca grinned sheepishly and placed her hand on Venus waist. Venus pulled the robot in for a kiss and the monsters all cheered.

"Pretty magical, isn't it? Love, I mean." muttered a southern accent.

"Valentine!" said Cupid cheerfully.

"The one and only." he grinned, albeit a bit sadly.

"I'm sorry, Valentine, about our fight, it's just then I… and now it's ..." Cupid trailed off, looking for the right words as she watched Venus and Robecca kiss again.

"It's no problem, sugar. No problem." he said.

As they watched the two girls kiss, Cupid slipped her hand into his. He squeezed it tightly.

Now she understood.

It was no problem at all.

_**W.O.W**_

_**I love this so much, and I'm happy you guys out there (yeah, you!) have enjoyed this. This was my tenth story, so it's a little special to me *tears up***_

_**Btw, I have a question: what's been your favourite quote throughout the fanfic? Mine's '**_She had no idea what HooDude had said, but Robecca was wide-eyed and fanning herself, so she guessed it was sexual**.**_**'**_

_**Thank you, for reading, and bye!**_

_**P.S. If you have any questions, just PM me :)**_


End file.
